Emotion
by Nataly
Summary: Yami sits in a puzzle and reflects on his past relationship with Seto. Seto/Yami. Grab your Kleenex people, 'cause thats one sad songfic. The story is based on Destiny's Child's 'Emotion'. R/R onegai.


"Emotion"  
  
It's over and done  
  
but the heartache lives on inside  
  
And who's the one you're clinging to  
  
instead of me tonight?  
  
I'm in pain. Can you please help it go away? You're my hero! You promised me that you'd be by my side forever. You said that you'd always save me from whatever danger I encounter.  
  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
  
You never see me fall apart  
  
You promised to me that you'd always comfort me when I'm scared. You said that you'd rid me of whichever pain I have. You said that you loved me! You said that you cared!!.I start to sob uncontrollably. Where are you?!  
  
In the words of a broken heart  
  
it's just emotion taking me over  
  
Caught up in sorrow  
  
lost in the song  
  
My knight in shining Armour. Broken promises, empty heart, fake love. was that all you were able to give to me?! Answer to me!!!. Please?. Ofcourse the only thing I hear is my breathing and my heart beating. Heart. my broken heart.  
  
but if you don't come back  
  
Come home to me, darling  
  
don't you know there's nobody left in this world tohold me tight  
  
nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
  
Goodnight, goodnight  
  
I've known the pain that none of you have ever known. I'm crying now. I'm trying to rid myself, to cure myself from this heartache.  
  
I'm there at your side,  
  
I'm part of all the things you are  
  
But you've got a part of someone else  
  
You've got to find your shining star  
  
I've known what its like to have everything and then. then lose it all next second. Feelings of regret and sorrow fight over dominance of my soul.  
  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
  
You never see me fall apart  
  
How pathetic! I laugh through the wall of tears. When was it that I turned from a ruthless cold-hearted pharaoh to a pathetic bitch crying over his past? So many questions. so little answers.  
  
In the words of a broken heart  
  
it's just emotion taking me over  
  
Caught up in sorrow  
  
lost in the song  
  
Forever Love. Ha! These words don't mean a thing. atleast to me. I sigh. How I wish for everything to come back. How I wish to be loved once again. To be cared for. And love and care for others in return.  
  
but if you don't come back  
  
Come home to me, darling  
  
don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight  
  
nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
  
Goodnight, goodnight  
  
So where are you now? I need you so much. Kiss my pain and sorrow away. Be my light in the darkness. Love me. I cherish every memory that I have of you.  
  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
  
You never see me fall apart  
  
You are the only one who ever came close to beating my in all of my games. And you even won. once. Now I'm trapped in the darkness. With regret and long lost memories keeping me company.  
  
In the words of a broken heart  
  
it's just emotion taking me over  
  
Caught up in sorrow  
  
lost in the song  
  
And maybe we'll meet someday. Yes I'm sure of it. My eternal rival and my only love. I will wait forever if I need to, but I'll find you. When a boy pure and innocent will release my soul from this dark prison. Then I'll find you. The eternal rivalry between the Dark Magician and the Blue Eyes White Dragon will go forever. forever.  
  
but if you don't come back  
  
Come home to me, darling  
  
don't you know there's nobody left in this world tohold me tight  
  
nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
  
Goodnight, goodnight  
  
~*~  
  
MSF: *sniff* *sniff* Yo, ES. Pass me the Kleenex. *sob* *sniff*  
  
ES: *sob* *sob* Here ya go. *sniff*  
  
MSF: *sniff* Thanks!  
  
ES: Are you gonna continue? *sniff*  
  
MSF: *sob* Yep! *sob*  
  
ES: Damn. XD  
  
MSF: Actually I'll continue only if people will want me to. ^_^  
  
ES: So Review! Or I will steal your Dream Mirrors! MWAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MSF: ~.~ She read too much SailorMoon SuperS manga. Anyways I thought to make it one-shot, but if people will want me to continue then probably the rating will go higher.  
  
Ja ne! ^.^ 


End file.
